Lily
Lily, also known as Ikkonothar, is a rather new Goddess of demons, lakes, and caverns. Symbols Lily's most prominent symbol is a scythe with a blue blade. Other symbols associated with her are goat skulls, specific flowers, and blue gemstones (sapphires, tanzanite, and labradorite). The flowers and plants associated with her vary, but they have closely tied meanings. * Orange Lily (hatred) * Marigold (pain and grief) * Cypress flowers (death, mourning, despair, sorrow) * Rue (regret, sorrow) Powers Her main abilities are water manipulation and the summoning of lesser demons. She can also sense fear in other living beings, mortal or otherwise, move through shadows, and has naturally enhanced agility. Abilities * Water Manipulation: She can shape liquid water into whatever she pleases. This is also possible to a lesser extent with ice and vapor, though mainly she manipulates it into melting/condensing faster to form more manageable water. * Demon Summoning and Binding: Lily can open portals to summon minor demons through and bend them to her will. Unless the demons are bound to another Deity, she can make them fight for her until they die. * Shadow Walking: She can turn her physical body into shadows and travel through them. If she comes to a break in shadows, she must re-materialize to find the next area of shadow. She herself has an unnaturally strong shadow, even in very faint light. * Fear Sense: Lily is able to sense to fear of any other living being, mortal or otherwise. * Agility: Lily is incredibly agile, much more than mortals. She's fast, and skilled at climbing, acrobatics, and just about any physical activity. * Strength: As a Goddess, Lily also has enhanced strength. Weapons * Horns: Lily's large horns are spiked, able to cause a good deal of damage if she were to headbutt someone. As well, the ends are sharp and long enough to gore somebody, provided the right angle of attack. * Claws: Her hands naturally end in wicked claws that she can use to slice and tear flesh. * Knives: While they're nothing special. Lily is also skilled at knifework. Appearance Physical Appearance Lily has two separate forms that she will appear in, each with corresponding personalities. Her first and favored form is her demon form, which is what she appears in at almost all times. In her demon form, Lily stands nearly ten feet tall. She has long, digitigrade legs that end in a spread of four sharp, dexterous talons and an opposable dewclaw. As well, she possesses a rather thin, devil-like tail, along with unhealthily pale skin, and a rough, uneven coat of scales across her entire body. Her skin is surprisingly thin, and she has an incredibly gaunt frame that shows her skeleton clearly. Like her legs, her hands end in sharp claws. She has fully working hands with long, jagged claws at the end of her fingers. Lily also possesses a set of wings that protrude from her back. They're normally skeletal dragon wings, connected by thick tendons of flesh. However, she can change their appearance at will if she pleases. A cluster of small spikes sticks up around the base of her wings as well, and climb up the tops of her shoulders and back of her neck. Her teeth are razor-sharp and shark-like, with rows upon rows receding into her gums. Her lower jaw is split like a snake's and can pivot in its sockets, allowing it to open abnormally far, and she has a long, snake-like tongue. Her eyes are heterochromatic, with the majority of her irises being turquoise, but the inner ring around her pupils being a shade of gold. They're slightly fish-like and dull, almost as if they're blind. From beneath her mop of ratty brown, shoulder-length hair, two long, plated horns stretch back from her scalp and curve back inwards slightly. Aside from her normal physical features, Lily also sports a large number of scars. A long, twisting line of scars runs from the very top of her neck to the base of her stomach. Along with that, she has a cluster of them around the base of her wings, and across her legs. Lily's other form is her basic human form. In this form, she takes the unassuming guise of a young-looking child around the age of 12. She has pale skin and ratty brown hair that looks like it needs a thorough washing. She looks like a perfectly normal child in this form. Clothing Lily wears something akin to typical 1700s men's fasion. Often she wears basic, velvety black trousers that reach just above her ankles and a typical white linen undershirt. Over that she wears a black waistcoat with golden filigree all across it. Atop that, she wears a midnight blue coat, with golden filigree trim. To top that off, she wears a plain black, heavy woolen cloak. She also wears various bits of jewelry. Two thin golden chains loop over her shoulders (Over the coat but below the cloak), and she wears a thicker golden necklace with an azurite teardrop pendent around her neck. On her right middle finger she wears an onyx band embedded with an amethyst spade, and both her ring fingers wear golden rings embedded with sapphires. Personality To say the lease, Lily is sadistic. She has an impressive penchant for violence, and will lash out at the slightest infraction given the chance. Thankfully for just about everyone, she's very reclusive, and doesn't leave the Helkrash Caverns much. As might be expected, her battle tactics match her brash, violent personality. While one might mistake her headstrong approach to combat as a disregard for strategy, but it's the exact opposite. She forces enemies to focus forward on her heaviest attacks, before quickly dodging around the defenses to strike their openings. Despite her violent nature, she can be eerily calm in situations that require it- to the point of not even blinking. It can be incredibly unsettling, considering silent, dead glaring is a complete 180 from her usual heat. Outside of her combat or her usual fiery temper, she's surprisingly good company. Though he sense of humor is rather twisted, she's probably not the worst acquaintance someone could have. Domain Lily rules over the Helkrash Caverns, a winding cave system that's rumored by mortals to lead to the Underworld. The caverns reach incredibly deep, and no one save for its residents have actually explored its extents. Intruders are always either killed or chased out and left thoroughly shaken, hence why they claim it leads to the Underworld. Lily's actual "home" is a large, mansion-like building centered on a platform in the middle of an underground lake. The inside is lavishly furnished, in varying shades of black and blue. She spends most of her time pacing the halls and mumbling to herself. Her counterparts are normally scattered throughout the building as well, occupied with their own devices. Backstory Trivia * Lily is Aromantic Asexual. She never felt or understood such attractions during her mortal years, and views them with distaste now as a goddess. * While her original name is Lily, she goes by a number of them. She prefers Lily though, as it is deceiving to her true nature. * Her second favorite name is Ikkonothar, which she inherited upon becoming a Goddess. * People who wander into the Helkrash Caverns rarely leave- that's because Lily herself tends to hunt down intruders and kill them herself. She adores dirtying her claws with mortal blood. * Her Borzoi is named Yonnish. He is a demon that she summoned, but he doesn't fight. * The onyx band on her right middle finger is a reference to the ace ring Category:GGaD